Dragon Age Song Meme
by BooCherry
Summary: This was a meme on Swooping Is Bad on Live journal. My first attempt at any fanfiction. An Actual story will come soon


I'm a rookie when it comes to Fan Fiction, so here's my humble beginnings. An actual fic in on it's way.

_**Song Fic Meme**_

**Title: **Randomosity At Its Finest  
**Rating**: PG

**Total Word Count**:1133 words (I'm a little lengthy lol) **  
Pairings**: F!Cousland/Alistair, MPC/Morrigan, F!Mahariel/Alistair, Alistair/Anora, and some singles  
**Spoilers**: Mostly for Origins, and a minor one for Awakenings (mentioning of Warden Commander)

**Summary**: A collection of ten ficlets, each inspired by a specific song. Themes range from PCs to minor characters.

**Song-Fic Meme**:  
1.] Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2.] Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3.] Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4.] Do ten of these, then post them.

**1) Come Home—One Republic Ft. Sara Bareilles **_(Fem!Cousland/Alistair--125 words)_

The distance was annoying to both of them. They had been married a few years, but being apart, even for duty was too much. Alistair regretted sending her to the Keep to face an onslaught of dark spawn and an even more dangerous estranged son of Howe. He needed her clear head and adoring confidence in him to woo these spoiled nobles into compliance.

She hated the Bannorn for not being easily coordinated and needing her husband to babysit them. Alistair's sporadic correspondences weren't enough for her to sleep well at night. She needed him to dry her tears, and keep the rioting villagers from overwhelming her completely. He was charming enough to appeal to all the various statuses that pleaded for her attention.

**2) Cheater, Cheater—Rory and Joey **_(MalePC/Morrigan/Bella--113 words__)_

Now, to be honest, out of any woman in Ferelden, he never expected Morrigan to get as fiery mad as she did. She didn't seem to be the kind to be territorial, especially in matters of romance. Zevran, she was not, but she _was_ the woman who said love was for the wind. Kissing Bella was for fun; nothing but a casual reward for getting her the tavern. But the ice that Morrigan was shooting him at camp and the loud denial of his company for the night told him, he was in some serious trouble. He wasn't sure what was worse, sleeping in his tent alone, or everyone else at camp noticing.

**3) Already Gone—Kelly Clarkson **_(Fem!Mahariel/Alistair--120 words)_

It wasn't her first choice, but it was the best one for her. She knew as his brown eyes followed her that it was the best for him too. His golden armor glinted in the sun as she tried to give him some sign that he wasn't to follow her. She felt the tears run with the blood on her face, the fear and fatigue rushing over her body. _Goodbye_, she mouthed. One last wave of Wynne's healing warmed the elf before her sword slit through scales. Alistair rushed to catch her body as it fell lifeless beside the monster. It was at last over. Ferelden's Blight had ended with her life wandering from Alistair's arms into the Creator's hands.

**4) Crawling—Linkin Park Ft. Staind **_(FemPC/Party--101 words)_

Alistair held her close, her arms across her chest to prevent her from unknowingly attacking.

"Please stop, Zev, please!" She begged. The elf continued his work, pressing the hot blade against the gash the sword left in her thigh. Wynne grimaced, but continued her work reviving the fallen Bard. "Please." She pleaded on last time before collapsing against her fellow Warden's chest. He kissed her hair, giving Zev a thankful look.

"We forget she wasn't born a warden." He commented as she whimpered. Zevran smiled lightly as he wrapped her leg with linen.

"If she had been, she wouldn't need us."

**5) All The Right Moves—One Republic **_(Alistair/Anora--104 words)  
_

He wasn't surprised that she betrayed them. She seemed to follow too easily; needed them too much, too randomly for this to not be obvious. She was her father's daughter in every way. He also knew that he was a threat to her, whether he meant to be or not. When he woke up in Fort Drakon in nothing but his small clothes, lying next to his fellow warden, both bruised from their transport, he knew she wasn't going to follow any rules Eamon had set. She had too many connections and too much influence.

_Oh Maker, how do they expect me to outsmart that?_

**6) Super Massive Black Hole—Muse **_(Zevran--105 words)_

Intoxicating, that's how the Elven Crow seemed to be. He was quick to capture you're attention and slow to release it. After several hours of innuendos and suggestive banter, he rose his eyebrow rising in silent request. How could she resist? He had lead her mind from one steamy, passionate vision to another. By now her body was hot and hypersensitive. His hand brushed hers, sending a thousand tiny needles along her spine.

"Shall we?" Zevran asked the shy tavern wench. She giggled coyly and took his hand. Never noticing that he lead her straight to her room without even asking her where it was.

**7) Family Portait—Pink **_(Alistair/FemPC--199 words)_

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Alistair apologized again as she unrolled her bedding. He had slipped it in conversation countless times since he had revealed his parentage. And she had patiently reassured him each time, except this once. She hesitated, which worried him even more. Slowly, she rose to standing and in a smooth motion, ushered for them to sit down by the fire.

"Alistair," She began rather cautiously, "I've known he was related to you all along. So can stop apologizing, I understand your reasons." He looked like she had slapped him in the face, which in any other instance she would have found his expression beyond humorus.

" You knew? How? Did Duncan…" He was beginning a slew of questions when she silenced him. The gentle placing of her fingers on his lower lip was just enough to still him.

" Duncan told me nothing, I just knew when we were at the battle meeting with the King. You two look very much alike and he had singled you out as important enough to light the beacon. I just assumed."

"Maker's Breath." Was all he said as his thoughts and attention drifted into the fire.

**8) Something—Jim Sturgess [Beatles cover] **_(Fem!Cousland/Alistair—107 words)_

He wasn't sure if it was the way her hand tended to rest on his elbow in reassurance, or the subtle sway in her hips as she walk. But there was something about this fairly new Grey Warden that captured him. He found it hard to believe at times that she was once a niave girl, a pampered Teryn's daughter. She seemed to understand him as if she had suffered the same life. Not to mention she claimed to have never licked a lamppost, but she tempted him like there wasn't one she hadn't. He didn't know the exact something, but he was eager to find out.

**9) Thinking of You—Katy Perry** _(Anora/Alistair with hints of Fem!Aeducan—127 words)_

It was his smile that made things difficult, and he grinned a lot, especially when the Warden Commander made her monthly visits. The moment his brown eyes caught a glimpse of her red hair, or heard her singsong voice, he was all aglow. Anora could barely look at him when he smiled. As his lips would curl her eyes no longer saw his copper hair, his tanned complexion or his dark eyes. She could see her fair haired Cailan as if he was sitting beside her talking of glorious battles as he was known to do. Her heart ached for him and for her father. There was nothing she wouldn't give to hear them bickering again about some silly thing. Anything, just to be near them again.

**10) BreakEven—The Script **_(Oghren—112 words)_

One more pint and he then he counted the seconds until Cora would kick him out. This routine was now his life. Not much of a life, but it was something to wake up for. He hadn't been sober in months and had no intention of changing that. _Look what being sober got me_, he thought harshly. _She left me for a myth, took her whole sodding house but me_. For a moment, he wondered what he did to make her abandon him, but soon thought the better of downed the last of his ale before releasing a rather loud belch. _She was always a little soft in the head._


End file.
